


Так были рождены дренеи

by XMRomalia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: (or not?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Kil'jaeden in love with Velen, M/M, and Velen being an Asshole, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Велен воспользовался единственным мужчиной, что любил его.





	Так были рождены дренеи

Кил’джеден вышел на балкон и спокойно вдохнул морозный воздух вечера, что будто настраивал на нужный лад душу. Та отдыхала, точно приспанная от долгого полёта птица, и член Триумвирата прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь всем, что эта ночь могла ему предоставить — коротким стрекотом насекомых, легким ветерком, что едва-едва касался синей кожи лица…  
  
Неожиданным в этом всем, пожалуй, были лишь звуки шагов, услышанные им задолго до того, как чужая ладонь коснулась двери. Кил’джеден не звал к себе никого из братьев; он, если честно, не отказался бы побыть наедине с собой и теми мыслями, что вложил в него Повелитель.  
  
Впрочем, у осторожно приоткрывшего дверь в его покои Велена, кажется, были свои мысли на этот счет.  
  
Он был не в привычных одеяниях Лидера, нет. Одет Велен был как простой мужчина, находящийся дома; будто бы… что-то, заставившее его прийти, бредило его мысли перед сном, и Велен не сдержался, Велен пришел. Даже волосы не расплел из привычной косы, которую мозолистые пальцы заплетали перед сном не красоты ради, но удобства — так пряди не путались после отдыха.  
  
Догадка, лишь догадка соскользнула в мысли отдыхающего в своих палатах Кил’джедена — не пришел ли Велен поговорить о том, как сторонился их с Саргерасом разгворов; не решил ли он поделиться тем, что на уме?  
  
Тот не сказал ничего, за время чужих раздумий ступив шаг, за тем еще один. Присоединился к брату своему за разглядыванием ночного неба, и долгие минуты они делили тишину, будто так и нужно. Будто Велен не пришел посредине ночи, но был тут с самого начала; Кил’джеден, хмыкнув, нашел за собой, что не особенно против чужой причуды.  
  
Впрочем, когда он все же отвлекся и от звезд, и от дум; все же глянул на Велена спокойным взором… тот ответил. Глянул через очи в саму эредарскую душу и улыбнулся — ласково, честно, как Кил’джедену казалось.  
  
— Хотелось бы мне разделить с тобой радостную весть, брат. — Выдохнул он, вновь оборачиваясь к небу, и Кил’джеден засмотрелся невольно на чужой профиль. Точёный, острый, такой… привычный за все века, что они правили своим народом — мудрой, гордой и уверенной рукой Триумвирата.  
  
— Но её нет. — С хмыком подтвердил очевидное он, и Велен кивнул, вздохнув так тяжко, будто держал камень весом с само мироздание на собственных плечах:  
  
— Я коснулся разума своих людей, и-и… есть несогласные. — Заговорил он полушепотом, будто боялся, что их кто-то подслушает, пускай подобная низость никогда не была характерна для эредар. — Их немного, в основном женщины, дети и старики, не могущие держать оружия. Они волнуются с перемен, точно море; боятся, что сила лорда Саргераса может оказаться… не столь дружественной, как он хочет показать. Или попросту бояться великой войны с Бездной, после которой ничто не будет так, как раньше.  
  
Чем больше мужчина слушал, тем сильнее рёбрами разгоралось пламя. Разве не разъяснил лорд все четко, все ясно? Разве не сказал он, разве не дал понять, что есть вещи много страшнее, чем подобная мелкая жертва?  
  
Под рёбрами закипал огонь желания такого же поиска несогласных. Пламя настоящее, требующее убедить их, обратить, пускай и более жестким способом, но…  
  
Ладонь брата, до того сжимающая резные перила, накрыла его собственную руку. Мягко, будто привлекая к себе, и эредар взглянул ему в глаза — для того, чтобы слушать, а не планировать с ничего:  
  
— Саргерас и Архимонд не поймут, ты же знаешь. — Меж бровей мужчины залегла складка, и Кил’джеден невольно отметил, что никогда не видел Велена таким… скорбным? — Примут бедняг за глупцов, трусов или того хуже — изменников.  
  
Кил’джеден усмехался уголком губ, понимая и без великих знаний о будущем то, что, в общем-то, они таковыми и были. Напуганными оленями, что боятся темноты, в глубинах которой может сиять самый яркий свет; он хотел уже выдохнуть — не бойся, Велен, я с ними разберусь — как чужой горячий шепот заполонил его рассудок:  
  
— Но они не такие, Кил’джеден, даю своё слово! Дай мне увести их в безопасное — как им будет казаться — от войны место, дабы среди эредар не начался переполох. Дабы они, оказавшись на защищенной земле среди своих здоровых и любимых родственников, смогли осознать, что погони не было. Что Повелитель дал им уйти; что он заботится о них, ценит и любит, и в итоге — я верю в это, я знаю это — они возлюбят его взамен.  
  
Велен повернулся к нему, коснулся ласково локтя, и взгляд его был теплее, чем когда-либо до:  
  
— Так же сильно, как и мы с тобой.  
  
Кил’джеден почти что потерял дар речи. Всполошенные мысли гудели похлеще роя, всполошенного каким-то незнающим мальчишкой; огонь прилил к лицу, и не знал он, что ответить, будто самый-самый младший послушник на занятии, к которому не готовился.  
  
Велен же с концами отпустил перила и обернулся к нему, глядя прямо в глаза и не отвлекаясь на звезды:  
  
— Они будут готовы помочь, жить и умереть за наше дело, стоит лишь показать им, что мы не хотим им боли, что мы — не враги. Мы все еще единое целое.  
  
Его сознание чисто, точно горный хрусталь. Ветер слегка колыхал волосы цвета коры древа маны, а отростки у лица осторожно касались чужих в ласке, достойной лишь высших эредаров.  
  
Лишь их двоих.  
  
— Прошу тебя, Кил, — закончил он величественную и душевную речь почти кротко, почти… по-низшему, — ради меня.  
  
И Кил’джеден, лорд хитрости Триумвирата… Поверил ему.  
  
Коснулся чужого лба губами и дал, пускай не без сомнений, брату шанс собрать своих калек. Чего ему, в конце-концов, это стоит — а Велен если и просит, то не просто так. Он же Велен, та еще зануда…  
  
Отвлекать Архимонда и Саргераса речами было нетрудно, однако вскоре весьма сильно надоело — чуялось ему, что он скоро бы сорвался, не поддерживай Велен в нем уверенность, что поступают они исконно правильно.  
  
Тот приходил к нему, когда ночь накрывала Аргус; уходил лишь с рассветом, и близость их… не казалась Кил’джедену странной.  
  
Когда-то же он должен был заметить, что ближе ему, чем брат, не так ли?  
  
В роковой же день Кил (ему нравилось это прозвище; оно — почти что дар за все года наплевательства, неверного трактования мыслей и эмоций) окружил гору своими войсками, даваясь диву, куда Велен собрался с этой самой возвышенности уходить. Путь был один — в небо — но где Велен возьмет корабль?..  
  
Впрочем, — отмахивался от подобных мыслей один из троих лидеров эредар, — раз привел, то значит, знает куда идти. Ибо не сможет же он каким-то особо скорым способом убрать с горного пятачка округлившихся от беременности дренеек и детей, многие из которых непослушно ерзали у их же матерей на руках; о стариках, зябко кутающихся в потертую ткань, вообще речи не шло.  
  
Когда же все поднялись и воины Кил’джедена замкнули круг… все затихло. Долгие-долгие секунды не происходило ничего — даже бабочки не летали, будто напуганные тем мраком, что коснулся их душ.  
  
Тишина продолжалась. Долго.  
  
Слишком долго.  
  
 _Что ты задумал, Велен?_  — хотелось спросить Кил’джедену прямо сейчас, вот прямо в эту же секунду прорвав собственную блокаду и забравшись на гору, но в один момент все пропало.  
  
Послышался лязг оружия, и один из его генералов закричал что есть силы —  _предатель!_  — и с глаз хитреца, зачарованно следящего за собственными войсками, будто бы спала пелена, лежащая на них с незапамятных времен.  
  
В небесах, когда он обратил на них свой взор, сиял корабль, чистейшей магией поднявший народ сомневавшихся эредар в небо. Это была не их магия; не магия какого-либо народа, кого они могли бы знать.  
  
В воздухе Кил’джеден и узрел их.  
  
Женщин. Детей.  
  
 _Воинов, магов и разбойников, скрывающихся под одеждами старцев._  
  
Ярость захлестнула мужчину пополам с отчаянием, и он хотел уже приказать атаковать, разбить корабль вместе со всеми изменниками…  
  
Как почувствовал — Велен коснулся его разума. Ласково и мягко, как много раз до того… отпустив только перед тем, как исчез — и он сам, и корабль.  
  
 _«Спасибо, — шепнул он будто на само ухо, — и прости»_  
  
Ярость исчезла, осталась лишь пустота.  
  
У обоих, потому как Велен, улыбаясь устало сбежавшим и целым эредарам… коснулся шеи, где на затылке был след чужой пылкости, искренности и страсти.  
  
И, если честно, он не был уверен, что оно того стоило.


End file.
